


Instant Replay

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, suggestive one-sided takeshi/yuri, suggestive victor/yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Nishigori Takeshi keeps going over the video, and driving himself crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles as i stuff as many of my nishigori headcanons in as i can*

Takeshi watched once again as Yuri came to stop, folding his arms in front of him. He stayed like that until the cheers around him finally penetrated his post-performance haze, and then he smiled cutely and waved. Grinning, Takeshi used the trackpad to take the video back to the start of Yuri's performance.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd watched already. Enough that he knew when to go back before the voice off camera called out to Yuri and his face lit up. The spotlight changed once again from red to white, and Yuri began his seductive dance. Takeshi narrowed his eyes, watching as Yuri faced the audience - not really the audience, was it? It was someone specific - and then began his step sequence.

This program was still insane. Takeshi couldn't believe Yuri did as well as he did, touch notwithstanding. Loading all the jumps at the end... there was no bonus in the short program, so why? He thought about the story Yuri told him. So then... the beginning of the program, with the step sequences, that was the seduction? And that would make the jumps and spins... the... 

Takeshi, despite himself, blushed when Yuri did his triple axel.

"How many times have you watched that now?"

He didn't even look up at his wife. "I've only been watching since you took the girls to the bath."

"Well, that was an hour and a half ago," she replied flatly. He had confiscated the laptop to force the girls to get ready for bed, damn it, you can edit the videos in the morning! They'd already uploaded a ton of videos from the event, anyway! He flinched as Yuri nearly fell on his quad Salchow. "That might not even rate a full deduction, depending."

"He put his weight on his hand, it's a deduction," Takeshi shrugged. It didn't matter. It was still the best short program Yuri had ever performed.

Damn it.

"If you start jerking off to this, I'll confiscate the laptop from _you_ , and you can sleep on the couch," she warned him with a sultry whisper into his ear.

"I...! That...! I would never...!" He pushed the laptop back and looked at his wife, aghast.

She snickered. "Never? Hmm, Japanese Nationals, 2013..."

"Ok, stop, stop, stop, woman, you promised to never bring that up again! I'm telling you, you _wildly_ misinterpreted what happened there!" Takeshi tried to defend himself, but he was laughing, too.

Well, Yuri's costume that year had been... especially tight around the rear and...

The crowd started to cheer for Yuri again. "Riiiiiight. I believe you, Takeshi." Yuko absolutely didn't believe him. It was embarrassing.

Takeshi looked back at the screen in time to see Yuri getting hugged again. Annoyed, he quickly moved the cursor to go back to the start again.

"You are so transparent," his wife mocked him.

He sighed, not even bothering to defend himself. It wasn't the hug in itself, of course. Coaches always hugged their skaters. That Celestino seemed to be completely incapable of keeping his hands to himself. That wasn't it.

The camera angle had been obscenely perfect for catching Yuri's expression just when _that person_ called out his name.

"You were as happy as any of us when he showed up! And you have to admit, all this intense training has really given you lots of excuses to," she cleared her throat, " _help_ Yuri out."

"Woman, you are a demon," Takeshi complained.

"Hey, the original deal still stands. If you get a chance to sleep with him, you get a pass."

"Oh, my god," Takeshi covered his face with his hands.

"Just once, though. And I would prefer to watch, but at least take some video, maybe some pictures..." she mused.

"God forbid, in _this_ house, that video would end up online," he groaned.

"Well. We'd delete it after watching it," she shrugged.

He gave her his Highly Disapproving Look, but it was no more effective with her than with the girls. "I can't even believe we're talking about this. We're married! With triplets!"

"First loves last forever," she sighed, rubbing his shoulder sympathetically.

He flushed, and turned his attention back to the laptop. Yuri's spins were always nice to watch. "He changed so much in such a short time."

"Well. He was inspired." Yuko put her head on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Takeshi stared expressionless at the screen. "Yuko. Why do you think Victor came here?"

"You don't believe him? That he was inspired by Yuri's copy of him?" 

"Well, I thought Yuri looked pretty sexy doing that, sure. But. We're talking about Victor Nikiforov. Do you really think he plans to take the whole year off? You don't think he's going to just... suddenly change his mind and leave Yuri in the lurch?" he asked, watching his wife's expression from the corner of his eye.

"Mm," she considered what to say in reply, which left him worried. "There's really no way for us to know that. I mean, we don't _know_ him. I wonder if they signed a contract..."

"We _don't_ know him," Takeshi frowned. They watched together for a moment.

"Even if he does leave, though, he's already helped Yuri so much. Isn't it a good thing, then, regardless?" she prodded.

Grumbling, he shook his head. "Eros and Agape... don't you think Yuri would have been better suited to Agape?"

"What, and assign the fifteen year old boy Eros?" Yuko laughed.

"I was a fifteen year old boy once. He could have handled Eros," Takeshi replied darkly.

"I _remember_ ," Yuko pinched his cheek. "I think you might be overestimating your fifteen year old self. But I think Yuri managed with Eros just fine."

"Yeah... and in _that_ costume, no less." As he spun, the flashes of red made Takeshi think of...

"I love it! I didn't think it would suit him at all, but the feminine touches just really sell it, don't they? I wonder if he'll keep wearing this for the competitions. Skaters don't usually recycle costumes, but... Yuri is like," she pursed her lips, and then took a deep breath. "Like, the mysterious stranger who makes a grand entrance to the bar, and everyone can't help staring, but she's only got eyes for the leading man."

"And how does he feel about her?" Takeshi asked quietly, watching once again as Victor pulled Yuri into his arms.

Yuko gently closed the laptop, and set it aside. "Hey. Do you think they're already doing it?"

"Yuko!" Takeshi nearly fell off the damned bed.

"Well," she shrugged, and the thin strap on her nightie slipped down her shoulder. "Doesn't it seem like they might be?"

"They're staying at Yuri's parents' house! Their bedroom isn't that far from Yuri's! And Victor's in that banquet hall, there's no privacy there!" Takeshi reminded her. "Actually, I wonder if Victor's even _been_ in Yuri's room. I wonder if Yuri still has Victor's face all over the damned place."

"No fair, I've never been in Yuri's room. I gave him half those posters, too," she pouted.

" _Exactly_ , this is all **your** fault. You encouraged his crush on Victor! And now... you think..." Takeshi shook his head at her. "Why would you even _ask_ that?" he sighed.

"Oh, well. I'm pretty sure they've kissed."

"...What?" he stared at her.

"I saw them! Victor touched Yuri's lip... like this..." she put her thumb on Takeshi's bottom lip, rubbing. "And then he put his skate between Yuri's skates. Getting in between his legs, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she put her knee down in between his legs. "And then he leaned in just like this..." She put her forehead on Takeshi's, their noses everything but touching. "And then he, liked, purred at Yuri. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I think he was talking about Eros."

"Yuko!" Takeshi pushed her back, and she ended up sitting on his leg. "What were you doing, spying on them like that?! This is where the girls get this voyeurism from!"

"No, no," she laughed. "It was in their practice! Yurio was there, too! He interrupted them, but I'm really sure they were about to kiss. ...Hey, do you think Yurio will be all right?"

Takeshi was still reeling. Victor and Yuri... kissing. No, he could see it all too well. But if they were kissing... "That kid is a monster, he'll be fine."

"Aw, I thought he was sort of cute. Like a stray cat that hisses at you but waits for you to offer food anyway," Yuko sighed.

"We're not adopting a Russian diva. You think they're really kissing? You saw, right? Before he skated... Yuri hugged him." Takeshi was glad _that_ wasn't on the video.

"Yeah, I saw. Takeshi, are you ok? I was teasing you before..." she started.

"If Yuri has really seduced the playboy, good for him. It's about time he's had a torrid love affair," Takeshi grinned at his wife. "But... this isn't any ordinary playboy. Yuri was already in love with him since he was, like, twelve. Won't Victor... break Yuri's heart?" He looked at Yuko beseechingly.

She smiled brokenly at him. "Maybe they'll have a happily ever after instead?"

"When Yuri told me the story of the choreography... he said that once the playboy finally had his way with the beautiful woman, he discarded her and left," Takeshi bit his lip.

"...You know, Yuri isn't as weak or as innocent as all that. I mean, I don't know what they're doing over there at Yu-topia. But. Even if Victor abandons him... Yuri won't be alone." She took Takeshi's hand and squeezed.

"True. If that happens, can we take him in and keep an eye on him round the clock?" he weakly joked.

"Sure! I like that idea! We'll need a bigger bed, of course," she winked at him, sticking her tongue out.

At least she got him to smile.

"...If he breaks Yuri's heart, can I punch him in his perfect Russian face?" Takeshi asked seriously.

"...Well, I doubt I'd be able to stop you," she conceded.

"He might break Yuri's heart while they're away at a competition or something. Can I punch him in his perfect Russian face in advance? I'll apologize later if they really do go the happily ever after route," he cheerfully promised.

"Yeah... I don't think Yuri would be too happy with you if you did that, though," she shrugged cutely. "Sorry, babe."

He sighed, and then he ran his hands up her thighs, to her waist. He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her. "I really don't deserve you."

"You don't, but it's a good thing that we don't get what we deserve in this life," she kissed him softly. "Although, Yuri should, he'd be better off." 

"We really are ridiculous Yuri-otaku in this family," Takeshi sighed, rubbing his nose in his wife's hair.

"You say that like you're not involved, when in fact you're the charter member of the Yuri fan club," Yuko laughed.

Takeshi blushed, but he didn't deny it. He really was, he even had the ID card and everything. "It's good to have shared interests. I guess we have no choice."

"Yeah, I doubt Yuri will ask your permission to start his torrid love affair with his coach," she snickered, slipping her hand up his shirt.

He smiled, and then he realized that... the triplets were good and tuckered out all at once for a change, the house was quiet, and his wife was wearing a nightie and not shorts and a shirt. He turned them over, and caressed her thigh. "He really ought to, though," he whispered seductively, and then he kissed her.

All right, that wasn't smooth of him, but he wasn't ready yet to get love advice from Yuri the Eros Master.

  
  


* * *

  



End file.
